Stranger danger
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: Someone his trying to catch the Doctors attention. Daleks and Cybermen have been brutaly slaughtered and left for him to find. The Doctor wants to know who is doing this and why. I am terrible at intros, just read the story please. Rated T for safety.


Charred metal plating lay scattered around the hallways of the cyberman ship. The Doctor, last of the timelords, studied the bits of metal, scanning them with his sonic screwdriver.

Usually this kind of damage was caused by him, but the unnecessary brutality of the scene, it couldn't have been. The readings from the screwdriver indicated that the blast marks where from a controlled explosion, probably from a battery overload. Moving on through the halls, he encountered more Cyberman plating, similarly scared, but one still lay intact, a single hole punched through where its 'mouth' was.

Closer inspection revealed the particles of a small piece of gold lodged in the human brain of the cyberman. An explosive round, detonating after it reached soft flesh, shredding the brain apart with shrapnel. This was military grade weaponry, but Torchwood and UNIT were cleaner than this, they scavenged parts for study. Whoever killed these metal monsters had no regard for their value.

Continuing on, he noticed that all of the other cybermen that weren't in pieces had bullet holes in the exact same spot. Never the forehead or the face, the bullet always entered through the mouth, the explosive power of the round doing the real damage.

A mixture of anger, confusion, and terror was painted across his face. This hadn't been the first time he had found his old enemies lying dead. A week ago, he found a dalek scout ship floating in space. It's crew all dead, their armors life support systems fried. The barbaric brutality and creative methods of destruction, it was so sickening, so disgusting. Someone had taken pleasure in this, seen it as an art, a hobby. And that disgusted the Timelord.

But nothing he had seen before had prepared him for the control room of the ship.

It was a scene of unmistakable psychotic brilliance. The lasers of some cybermen had been overloaded, causing them to blow off the cyborgs arm. Others had suffered neural overload, their artificial touch sensors stimulated so much that their human brains had gone insane and killed themselves. Still others had suffered death by golden bullet, probably the most humane way their killer had used.

But the most grisly fate of all, the one that made even the Doctor himself gasp in terror, was the one of the cyber commander.

His brains' life support systems and wires had been caused to vibrate and shake uncontrollably in the tight space of his metallic skull. The result had ended in metal parts whipping around in the brain, turning the head into a blender and liquidizing gray matter, instant painful death.

A groan turned the doctor away from the scene, one of the cybermen was still alive. "H-hello?" said the cyborg. "Is anyone there? I don't want to die alone…."

The Doctor rushed over to the unfortunate creature, its emotional inhibitor must have been fried, probably by accident, from what the Doctor had seen, this killer knew enough about the cybermen to know that their human minds were innocent. "I'm here," said the timelord. "I'm here, you aren't alone."

"I'm glad I'm dying really, I don't want to be this anymore. I don't want to kill people. But, he didn't have to be so brutal."

"Who? Who did this to you?"

"The man, the man with the black door. Please, what is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm truly sorry."

"He, he mentioned that he was going to break some statues when he left Doctor. Funny, isn't it? A man so ready to kill, going off to break statues."

"Did he say what this name was?" The Doctor leaned in closer and used his sonic screwdriver to repair a few systems, buying the poor sould a few minutes.

"AH! Doctor! He's back! He's back! That noise!" The Cyberman panicked, twitching back and forth.

"What? The sonic screwdriver?"

"He, he used that to kill everyone, he just pointed it at them and they exploded, or went crazy."

"It's mine, I have one too. And it can make you feel better. So tell me, did he say his name?"

"Stranger Danger." Said the Cyberman.

"What?"

"Stranger…. Danger…. Doctor. Don't, talk, to, strangers…" With that, the cyberman died.

Sighing, the Doctor stood up. What had it meant? Stranger Danger? Had it just babbled in its last few moments? And what had its murderer meant about smashing statues? So far he had attacked Daleks and Cybermen, but what did statues have to do with…. Oh.

Rushing back to his TARDIS, the hastily began to push buttons and pull leavers. The weeping angels where by no account his friends, but no one deserved a death by this madmans hands.

The only place he knew of that contained weeping angels for certain was an asteroid on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy. As the TARDIS began to take off, he only prayed he was not too late.

"The blind spot is getting bigger, Silent-Noise, every day it grows. I hope you have not been wasting my time for the past year?"

"Has it been a year for you master? It's only been a month for me."

"Your home universe runs much slower than The Point, you know that. I have waited and watched for a full 365 groups of 24 standard hours, that is how you measure years there, correct?"

"Yes master, it is correct. And I have not been idle. I have set up a trap for him, made sloppy kills to put him on the trail. As we speak, he is heading towards the asteroid of the silent assassins. I am ready to intercept his TARDIS and shoot it down, forcing it to land and rendering him at my mercy."

A mild, steely laugh, "I knew you would not fail me, Silent. You are by far the best of my servants. I only wish Cooper and his squad would follow your example. That blind spot is also getting very large and they will be deployed soon."

"If you wish master, I can take care of their job once I am finished with the Doctor. Two combat robots and a female assassin droid are easy enough to handle."

"Silent, I don't trust you with female targets anymore. Remember the incident with Amelia?"

"Heh, oh yeah. Shame to kill her really, pretty girl, good pilot."

"You took 5 days to do the job."

"I got distracted!"

"Look, the point is, you have a long history with female targets and I'm not letting you near this one. After The Doctor is captured, bring him to me. I have a special place in my collection for him."

"As you wish master."

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading this far, please leave a comment, it keeps me writing :D**

**Anyway, the last but of this story was for an internet friend of mine on DA and his OC, just so you know.**


End file.
